hignfyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeaikman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BachLynn23 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 22:24, April 9, 2014 (UTC) re Hi Hi Joe, I'm Bach :) Cheers User talk:BachLynn23 22:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm not used to talk pages XD We use message walls where I am from ----Joe I've used them both, personally I prefer talk pages, cuz I actually get a pop up notification when one's left, I never notice the thing in the top right corner for message wall notifications cuz I'm rarely scrolled all the way to the top. But I think they are only on talk pages here cuz they simply haven't been turned on. This isn't my 'main' wiki so, really that's the only wiki I care that stays on talk pages xD all other wikis I don't care if they are talk or message walls cuz I don't use them as much. User:CzechOut is still working on the colour theme and style, I've been working on getting pages for people up. :User talk:BachLynn23 22:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Do you have a specific idea of what my job will be? ---- I added your user rights. And I don't know, what would you like your job to be? :) :User talk:BachLynn23 22:38, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I honestly don't mind :) ---- Ummmmm.... ummmmm.... well I've just been getting articles up to have substance, but they could stand to be expanded on a bit. Maybe add more external links. We don't really want to have insanely long bios on everyone, but I think they should at least have some. Sort of have a combination of a reasonable amount of information, coupled with external links where people can find more info on the people. Some need images, but I couldn't find any in google, but we were thinking if we found youtube clips of episodes they were in, we could do screen shots, does any of that sound like something you'd like to work on? :User talk:BachLynn23 22:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I can do some bios but will start tomorrow, it's 11:49 and need to skype my gf Sounds good :) have a pleasant evening, and if you need anything you can get me here (or if you want you can add me on skype, BachLynn23, you don't have to, just if you want to I don't mind) :User talk:BachLynn23 22:52, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I may do that in the near future Something like this? Daniel Adcliffe was born on 23rd July 1989. He made his film debut in 2001 and was later cast as the eponymous hero of the Harry Potter franchise for what he is best known. He has also starred in films such as The Woman In Black. He has so far only presented Have I Got News For You once. ---- Yea, and anything else you want to add, or if you find more sites to find information about him you can add more external links as well. :Bach 23:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I'll get the B panellists done tomorrow then :) ---- Sounds good :) I'm in Eastern Standard Time, so I'm about 5 hours or so behind you, so your time I'm usually online any time between 10am and midnight/1am your time, in case you need anything :) :Bach 23:11, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm used to it :) My gf lives in New York so I stay up late most days I got you a Richard Bacon picture but I'm not used to using the infoboxes, could you tell me how to put it in for further use? ---- Ummmm *sucks at explaining things online* So ya know how when you upload a file, you end up with something that.....oh wait..... do you use Visual Editor? :Bach 10:18, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't think so Try looking at the difference, http://hignfy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Richard_Bacon&diff=3330&oldid=3328 see if that helps it shows how you had it and how I changed it :Bach 11:07, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully that will help :) My other idea was maybe getting a quote for each character? ---- Quotes would be nice :) :Bach 11:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) That's good It'll give me a good(ish) reason to rewatch episodes XD OH that reminds me, if you would prefer message walls here, we can turn them on, you can or if you aren't sure how I can :) it's totally up to you, you'll probably be here more often than me after the next couple of days, so it should be what you are comfortable with :) :Bach 14:30, April 10, 2014 (UTC) That would be nice I saw your PJ RPing wiki but got confused by the set up